Finn's Inferno
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: Finn and Flame Princess have just started dating. They have, what can be called as the perfect relationship. That is until a Prince from another Kingdom comes to court Flame Princess. It is then that Finn and Flame Princess' relationship is put to the test. Will their new found relationship prevail or will it be burnt to a crisp by an evil little thing called Jealousy? Flinn
1. Chapter 1

"So how's your relationship going with Flame Princess, Finn?" Jake asked while watching his brother get ready for his date. "Pretty good so far, but tonight me and FP are going to take it to the next level. We're going to try kissing again. We've been practicing for weeks and I think It's safe to try it again. She has better control of her powers now."

Jake leaned back against the Tree House wall. "Sounds great Finn. Good luck and don't forget: Be careful. You never, ever know what might happen." Finn nodded. "Sure dude. Well I'd better get going if I'm going to make it on time to my date. Seeya Jake." Finn slung his green backpack over his shoulder and walked towards the Tree House door.

"Remember Finn, Be careful!" Jake called out to Finn as Finn raced out the door to his girlfriend's house. Finn stopped and turned around to face Jake. "Don't worry buddy. I won't forget!" Finn shouted before turning back around and running off to Flame Princess' house.

* * *

Once Finn reached Flame Princess' house he took a moment to make sure that once of the most important factors was still in place. The Flame Shield, he needed it to make sure that he could touch Flame Princess with out getting burnt badly again. Finn touched Flame Princess' burning house to test if his Flame Shield was still working. Sure enough the second he touched the house he felt no burning sensation what so ever.

Finn then reached out and knocked on the door. "Hey Flame Princess you home?" Finn asked.

"Yeah Finn." A voice shouted out from behind the door that Finn recognized to be his girlfriend. "Just let yourself in, the doors unlocked. I'm just busy doing something right now, I'll see you once I'm finished, Finn."

Finn followed her instructions and let himself in. When he got inside he saw what Flame Princess was doing that was keeping her so was sitting in the corner, reading a letter angrily. "What you reading FP?" Finn asked approaching his girlfriend.

Flame Princess sighed. "Oh nothing just my dad again, telling me to 'keep my options open' and to not 'settle for anyone below the bar'. He told me that if I want that then he'll find me a suitable boyfriend. He just doesn't get that you and me like each other. Whenever my father does anything like this it just gets me so pissed off." From the look on Flame Princess' face, Finn could tell that she was using all of her will power not to blow a fuse.

"It's okay Flame Princess. I doubt that he'll actually do anything. He probably already knows that you and me are dating. He'll eventually understand." Finn hugged Flame Princess in a desperate attempt to calm her down. Finn took the letter out of her hands and crumpled it as she hugged him back.

"So FP do you want to see if the whole kissing thing will work. Without, you know, it almost imploding the whole world from the inside." Finn asked, wanting to change the subject. Flame Princess nodded, getting herself off of Finn. "Sure."

They just sat there in awkward silence for a minute or two. Until Finn finally broke the silence. "So how do you want to do this?" Finn shrugged looking down at the ground.

"I get that we've been making a lot of preparations to make sure that what happened the last time would happen again. But I'm still scared. Last time I could actually feel the life leaving my body."

"How do you think I felt." Finn chuckled. "I was almost incinerated. Yep, good times, good times." Flame Princess leaned back on Finn.

"So how about we get this whole kissing thing over so we can just continue our date?" Flame Princess got up and turned around to face Finn. She and Finn leaned in closer to each other until they could feel each others breaths. Finn felt his heart beat faster and faster with anticipation and excitedness. Finn felt his hands get all shaky as they leaned in closer and closer, until their lips met.

Finn felt a strange, yet very nice feeling fill up his body. Finn stayed like that for a while enjoying the feeling until Finn decided to deepen the kiss even more. Finn and Flame Princess rolled over on the ground so Finn was on top and Flame Princess was on the bottom. He then pressed down harder and harder on Flame Princess, which deepened the kiss even more.

Finn felt Flame Princess burn hotter and hotter, indicating that she was enjoying this as much as he was. He kept on kissing her and kissing her, being embraced by her heat. They carried on with that kiss for a long time until, finally Finn and FP had to breath so they both pulled away.

"Well that was a lot nicer then the first time, wasn't it." Finn panted. "Yeah it was. So what do you want to do now?"

Finn shrugged again. "I don't know, want to kiss some more or something?"

"Sure." Flame Princess replied eagerly before leaning in to kiss the hero again. Once she began kissing Finn, he gladly embraced her once more. That is until Finn got an idea. Finn pulled away, much to Flame Princess' dismay.

"What are you doing Finn?"

"Just wait and see." Finn replied before moving towards Flame Princess' neck. He then began sucking on Flame Princess' neck sending a tingling feeling up her spine, making Flame Princess begin to moan.

Finn kept on sucking and sucking until finally he needed to breath again. But once he pulled away he saw that he'd left a decent-looking hickey on FP's neck. Finn got up from on top of Flame Princess and sat down next to a wall. Flame Princess then also got up and laid back on Finn. "Well that was pretty nice wasn't it?"

Finn nodded. "Yep it really was." He wrapped his arms around Flame Princess and then he and FP just sat there enjoying each others company.

* * *

"What do you mean she's seeing someone already?!" A very, very pissed off Prince demanded. This Prince was no other then the earth Prince. "Don't act like I didn't do anything to stop it. I tried my best, I've pleaded with her to dump that boy but she won't. She just won't listen, which doesn't really surprise me. Ever since she was little she's always been the rebellious one, Zack." Flame King looked down at the Earth Prince.

"I don't give a damn, Flame King! We had a deal, that when your daughter turns 16 that she would be mine. And then we'd unite the Kingdoms, so both the Fire and Earth Kingdom, two of the most powerful ones, would be able to take over all of Ooo. But in order to do that, remember that then I must have your daughter." Prince Zack glared at the Flame King. Not just any kind of glare, it was a death glare**.**

"YOU **DO NOT **SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY IN MY KINGDOM. I CAN AND WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" Flame King growled viciously at the Prince. The Prince however showed no signs of fear instead he spoke in a calmer voice. "Fine Flame King, but do tell me this. How shall I unite the Kingdoms together if I can't have your daughter?"

Flame King roared with laughter. "Please little Prince, you shall have my daughter. Better you then some goody, goody little hero. All that you must do it drive a little wedge between them, perhaps with jealousy. Then once they're both down you make your move. You can get my daughter when she's down."

"How do I do that, King?"

"I don't know. Nor do I care, this was your idea, so you figure it out now leave my sight." The Flame King commanded. "As you wish King." The Prince said before departing. "Now how do I get my property back from that little hero?" Prince Zack wondered aloud.

He walked around the Kingdom in through for a while until an idea came to him. Prince Zack quickly rushed over to one of his guards who had escorted him. "Guard what do you know about the Hero of Ooo?"

"Well Sire, he's come over to the Earth Kingdom once to help out and get rid of those pesky little super worms that were destroying the Kingdom. But besides that we know nothing, expect maybe for the fact that he'll help **anyone **good in need."

Prince Zack's expression brightened. He smiled a devilish smile. "I have an idea of how to get her back to me. If the hero will help anyone in need. Then all I need to do is get needy. Hahahahaha!" Prince Zack laughed before walking back to the Earth Kingdom. "Oh yes she will be mine and then I will be King of all of Ooo. Like I was supposed to be long ago. This is my birthright."

* * *

Once Prince Zack got back to his castle in the Earth Kingdom he ordered his guards to get him a bottle of fake blood, and some beggars clothes. It took some time, about 20 minutes, but finally his guards returned with all of the necessary supplies. "It's about time, your lucky that I don't order your executions right about now. But now if you'd excuse me."

Prince Zack headed up to his room to put on the things that his Guards had brought back. And when he came back down, Prince Zack looked like a completely different person. He was dressed in tron beggars clothes and on the right side of his chest there was a huge, deep maroon red, stain. (The Fake-Blood) Prince Zack looked exactly like a hurt beggar would.

"So my story for the hero will be that on my way back from visiting a relative, I was attack by bandits. Those bandits took all of my clothes and stabbed me once before I was able to get away. That should make that sucker of a hero feel kindly enough to let me stay at the Tree House for a while. And for that amount of time, since Flame Princess is his girlfriend and he won't leave a poor, injured man in his time of need, Flame Princess should come over to the Tree House. Where I will then slowly drive a wedge between them. In the end I will have Finn killed for stealing my princess and I will become the King of all of Ooo! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Prince Zack laughed evilly before grabbing his knife and stuffing it down his pocket. "Now time to put my plan into effect."

Prince Zack waved goodbye to his guards before departing his Kingdom and heading towards his next destination: The Hero's Tree House.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Review this story if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had to repost this because I had made a bunch of typos. So anyway I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

**I'd like to start off this chapter by thanking everyone who reviewed, followed, and Favorited this story. They all mean a lot to me. So I decided to start answering the reviews.**

**Fg (Guest): I don't know how to respond to that...  
**

**Kody the Guard of Flames: Thank you and I like to make characters that people hate. It really spices up the story  
**

**Caitlin (Guest): Thanks  
**

**roneyANDRADE (Guest): Well I'm flattered that you like my stories  
**

**DubbleDuelSword: Thank you, I love putting in jealousy to my stories. Jealousy is one of the things that I like having it in stories involving couples that I ship.**

** 7 (Guest): No it's not, Finn's Inferno completely unrelated to Throne of Fire or Burning Promises.  
**

**DogBog: Thank you  
**

**Chuvulam: Good use of Rhyming**

* * *

Zack walked and walked across all of Ooo thinking about what he would do. What Zack really wanted to do was to make Flame Princess and Finn pay for going against him. "But then again." He said aloud. "what if that stupid King didn't even tell her that she was supposed to be mine. Not that idiotic oaf of a hero's!" Zack exclaimed shaking his fists to the sky angrily. "I will become King, even if I need to kill half of the population of Ooo! I just first need to find the hero..."

Zack got out a map of Ooo that he always kept with him."Ok..." Zack mumbled "According to this map I need to head north for about 2 more miles until I will be able to see the Tree House." He pushed the map back into his pocket and walked northward until he could finally see the Tree House. "Ok then, showtime." He muttered getting out some more Fake-blood and pouring some of it on the wound to make it look as if the wound was bleeding.

Zack began to moan painfully before beginning to hobble towards the Tree House, clutching the fake blood stain as if he was actually stabbed there. "Help...help.." He groaned approaching the Tree House. At first it seemed like no one noticed, much to Zack's annoyance. Just as he was about to give up and go back to his kingdom to make another plan a golden bulldog come rushing out of the Tree House.

"What the glob is it- oh man what happened?" The golden bulldog asked helping the 'injured' man inside, unaware that the man was really an evil, selfish Prince. "Oh..." Zack began in a dramatic voice, trailing off for effect. "Well I was on my way back to my home, since I'd been taking care of my sick brother for a few weeks, when out of no where some bandits came out. They stole all of my stuff and stabbed me before I could get away, which is how I got this big gash on my side." Zack pointed to his side.

Jake nodded. "Ok well I guess that you can come in and when Finn get's back from his date we can take you to Doctor Princess so she can help you out. For know you'd better get some bandages on that wound." Jake leaded the Prince inside and sat him down on the couch. "There now let me see if I have any bandages laying around here."

Once Zack was settled on the couch Jake went into the other room to search for any bandages. He appeared seconds later holding some white bandages. "Ok this might hurt but you need this to stop infection." Jake took either sides of the bandage and used his stretchy powers to wrap the bandage around Zack's fake wound.

"Thank you.." Zack groaned. "You just get some rest Zack and I'll just wait for Finn to come home." Jake instructed before vanishing up the Tree House stairs again. When Jake was far out of hearing range Zack laid back and said. "Oh yes my plan is going perfectly. All that I must do now is rest and relax until the hero comes back from his stupid date. Then I will slowly drive a wedge between him and Flame Princess. MUHAHAHAHAHA!" Zack laughed evilly before sitting back down and slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

Finn got up and stretched. "Well FP I hate to end our date like this, but I'd better get back to the Tree House before Jake starts worrying again. Bye Flame Princess." Finn kissed Flame Princess on the lips one last time before heading out the door.

Flame Princess waved good bye to Finn. "Bye Finn and we're still on for tomorrow?" Finn nodded. "Yeah, tomorrow we can go to my place, since Jake will be out with Lady." With that Finn left Flame Princess' house and walked back to his home.

* * *

"Hey Jake I'm home." Finn called out when he entered the Tree House. He walked over to the couch and was about to sit down when he noticed an injured looking man about his age. Finn prepared to unsheathe his sword in case the man was evil. "Wait Finn." Jake ran in between Finn and the sleeping man. "He's not evil, he's an injured Traveler who was attacked by bandits. Those bandits stole all of his stuff and stabbed him before he could get away. I was thinking that you could take him to Doctor Princess tomorrow when I get back from LR's."

"Ok then Jake. But what about my date with Flame Princess, we're having it here. What will she think when she sees him?" Jake shrugged. "I don't know. Just explain it to her and I'm sure she'll understand. Not really my problem through, she _is _your girlfriend."

"Fine Jake." Finn sighed, feeling annoyed, before walking upstairs to go play Beemo leaving Jake downstairs with Zack. "Well umm I'm going to go make dinner or something..." Jake trailed off, walking into the kitchen.

When Jake left Zack opened up his eyes, grinning evilly, happy that his plan was on track. "Tomorrow is they big, big day. The day that I get back what should've been mine. I'll finally get back **my property."** Zack lied back down pretending to sleep and began planning the rest of his perfect, flawless, plan.

* * *

Zack awoke to see Jake looming over him, a tray of spaghetti in his hands. _The hell? _"Here you go Zack, I made some spaghetti for dinner." Jake handed Zack a tray of spaghetti. "Oh umm thanks..." Zack felt uncomfortable using the word 'thank you'. As a Prince he was used to never using words like that. He'd always got what he wanted without using manners.

Zack sat up and started to eat the surprisingly good spaghetti. Which was saying something, since Zack was used to his food being made by the finest chiefs in all of the Kingdom. "Wow this is really good." Jake beamed. "Glad you liked it. Now I'd better go into the Kitchen to eat with Finn. Bye." The gold bulldog turned and left.

Zack slurped up the spaghetti in his hands until the plate was empty. He belched and laid back, just relaxing. "This is the life. I guess that that bull dog isn't all _that _bad. But as for that _hero _he will be killed once I get my prize. Because I Zack, future King of all of Ooo must have my bride and anyone who gets in my way will be eliminated."

He put the tray on the ground and started getting comfortable. Zack yawned. "In order for my plan to work I'll defiantly need plenty of sleep." Zack closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

_The very next day..._

Zack woke up again to see that it was morning. About 8:00ish. Zack stretched and muttered. "Today's the big day. Time for Operation: Retake to come into effe-" But he stopped cold when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Zack quickly laid back down before whoever was coming down could see that he was awake.

"You awake yet Zack?" A voice asked. _Finn... _Zack clenched his fists. This little idiot was so close yet so far. He wanted to just jump up and strangle the hero so he could get back what was rightfully his. Flame Princess. Even through Zack wanted to kill Finn, he had to keep himself behaved if he would accomplish his true goal.

"Yeah I-I'm up Finn." Zack yawned a fake yawn as if he'd just woken up. Finn got down on his knees to be at eye level with Zack. "So how are you doing? With the wound and all?"

"Oh you know the usual. It's healing and getting better. All that I need is plenty of rest."

"Ok, but my girlfriend Flame Princess will be over so you know it might get noisy while we're playing Beemo, would that be okay with you?" Zack nodded. "Sure I'd be fine with that. After all this is your house and I'm just a guest."

"Cool so she'll be here in about 2 hours till then what do you want for breakfast? We have some left over spaghetti that Jake left out for us before he went to LR's." Finn said walking into the Kitchen to get some food.

"Sure Finn." Finn appeared seconds later with two plates of cold spaghetti. "Here you go." Finn handed the plate to Zack. "Thanks, Finn."

Finn and Zack both sat there eating the spaghetti together like they were old friends. If only Finn knew about Zack's evil plan to get back his 'property' AKA Flame Princess, Finn's girlfriend. If Finn knew that then he'd probably bash Zack's head with the end of his sword. But alas Finn did not know, all that Finn knew about Zack was that he seemed like a pretty nice, charismatic guy.

Once they both finished Finn grabbed both of the plates and took them back to the kitchen. "So what do you want to do now?" Finn asked when he put the plates away."You want to play Beemo, dude."

Zack nodded again. _Anything to make time go faster. I just want to get her back from that pest. _"Beemo can you come down here!" Finn yelled. Sure enough a small aqua blue robot came trotting down the stairs. "Can we play on you until FP gets here?"

"Sure Finn." Beemo said, hopping onto the table handing Finn and Zack each a black controller. Both Zack and Finn began playing having fun and laughing with each other.

* * *

2 hours later Finn heard a knock come from the front door. Finn put down the controller. "That must be FP." He got up and headed to the door. The door creaked open and Zack heard the sound of kissing which pissed him off. Then he heard Flame Princess' voice. _Yep her voice hasn't changed a all I wonder if she still looks the same- _Zack looked over the couch to get a look at Flame Princess. But the second he saw her his jaw dropped open. For the first time in his life he was dumbstruck.

* * *

**Review, follow, and favorite for more and tell me if there's anything that I can improve on.**


End file.
